


Le monde de Renard

by LeVraiRenard



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVraiRenard/pseuds/LeVraiRenard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jean de Renard minisode posted to my blog. All other characters my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le monde de Renard

A Jean de Renard minisode posted to my blog. All other characters my own. I regret I can't post it here, but screenplay formatting requires it to be viewed as pdf or jpg. Link: http://levrairenard.wordpress.com/2013/01/31/six-page-minisode-feel-the-quality/ 

Feedback welcome, here or there. Enjoy.


End file.
